With the continuous development of the technology of mobile phones, most of smart phones currently available have the function of photographing, and the hardware configuration thereof for photographing is increasingly high. However, due to limitations of the volume of the mobile phones, the smart phones currently available cannot reach the photographing level of professional cameras.
Current professional cameras, e.g., home cameras, single lens reflex cameras and mirrorless cameras, are generally provided with a body, an image collection module, an AD conversion module, a data storage module, a data transmission module, a data processing module and an image display module or the like, and the volume and weight thereof are relatively large, so they are not convenient to be carried.